Naruto Castaway
by RuthlessXenomorph
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura are all stranded on an unfamiliar island. They occasionally run into trouble. After weeks of survival, Hinata's dreams come true, and so do Sakura's, but are Hinata's dreams coming true with the right person?
1. Chapter 1

3rd Person POV - Chapter 1

Hinata was getting ready, as if it was any other morning. However, she had a secret, a secret she was ready to expose. She zipped up her jacket, and then slipped on her shoes. She walked out of her room with her hair all silky and smooth lying gently on her back. As she closed her house door, she locked it. As she turned around to go receive a mission, Naruto zipped by her. Nearly making her fall. He apologized, but he never stopped. She blushed and smiled as always, but she also felt something else today. She ignored it and continued walking. As she was on her way to the Hokage's Mansion, she stopped by the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino stood at the cash register, clearly knowing why she was here. Hinata walked over to the roses. After a quick glance, she turned her attention towards Ino again. She sighed and walked out of the shop and once again on her way to the Hokage's Mansion. Three quarters of the way there, Naruto once again appeared. She already started to blush, even though he wasn't even looking at her. He looked frustrated; he kicked the ground and grabbed his forehead. She wanted to help but she probably would've fainted on the way there. She slipped through the door, surprisingly, without Naruto noticing. She climbed up the steps, staring at the ground. She got to the door to enter Tsunade's office. She hesitated at opening the door. She was summoned to get this mission, but she also wanted to talk to Naruto. When she opened it, there wasn't anybody there. As she looked around she saw through the window that there was smoke coming from the entrance of the village.

She jerked out of the door and down the stairs to the outside. She accidently ran into Naruto as he was walking. As they hit the ground Naruto asked," Hey! Oh it's you Hinata . . . you feeling okay? You look upset." Hinata asked," What's going on? I saw smoke!" "You did? Thank you Hinata, nobody has told me anything about this! I've tried to ask questions, like where's Grandma Tsunade? And why aren't you telling me anything? It's just been a pain. But thanks to you, I'm informed!" He stood up and ran away. Hinata's face was red, but she had no time to faint. The village was in trouble and she had to do something. She bolted forward, zipping through the village to the entrance. When she got there, she saw that the village had been breached, and nobody had time to tell Naruto that. Tsunade came to help, which means two things. One: They had to be an extremely talented ninja, two: they were rouge. And they were both, the Akatsuki infiltrated the village. Naruto had already sprung into action. Fending off this fat looking short person. Amazingly, it had a metal tail, dipped in poison. Hinata Ran towards this blonde guy on top of a bird. They fought endlessly, and then suddenly one of the blonde's explosive birds had touched the ground in between Naruto and Hinata. Their bodies flew apart and landed on the ground. They were unconscious. When they woke up, they were both on top of the blonde's bird. Hinata looked around and it turns out that Sakura, and surprisingly Sasuke were also held captive. Wonder how they managed to get Sasuke though. The one with the big red scythe realized Hinata was awake and kicked her in the face, making her unconscious again.

Hinata's POV

I woke up again, my head throbbed. My vision was impaired, for a moment. I was startled at the sight of Naruto being smacked around. My hands were tied behind my back, and my feet were tied together. Sakura was starting to come around too. I glanced at Sasuke and he closed his eyes, pretending to be unconscious, so he wouldn't be hit. Naruto fell to the ground, with all the red marks on his face. Anger boiled inside of me, but what could I do? The short one with the tail picked me up by wrapping its tail around my waist. My feet dangled and I felt sick to my stomach. He said," Well, let's get a move on, you know I don't like to be kept waiting. Or to keep others waiting for me." The one with the scythe said," Oh shut up! You people need to learn to be patient." The blonde said," Listen, Sasori my man, the only reason why we're doing this is for fun. We don't need to rush." Sasori replied," I don't care; it still annoys me, just like you Deidara." Deidara just grinned. He said," Come on Hidan, help me with them." Hidan sighed and looked irritated, but he helped anyway. When Sakura and Sasuke were airborne, and Naruto was being dragged, Hidan said," Oh, hey Sasori, that girl's awake." He banged his tail on the ground intensely until I was unconscious. Again.

I woke up again, barely able to stand. I lifted my head and noticed that my face was covered in sand. I smelled the air; it was full of that salty aroma. I looked up and my eyes widened. The waves crashed onto the shore, my mouth dropped. I couldn't believe that we were at the beach! I turned to my right and Naruto was lying there, still unconscious. My hands and feet were untied, and so were the others. Sasuke stood up, obviously in good condition. I sat up; I also put my hand on Naruto's back. I asked Sasuke," Where do you think we are?" He answered," Well, obviously not where I want to be." Sakura woke up, spitting out sand as she rose. With Sasuke's help she was able to keep her balance. Naruto twitched, but never woke up. Sakura said," Is he okay?" I shrugged my shoulders; she walked to me and Naruto. She turned him over so he was lying on his back. She unzipped his jacket and started to heal all of his wounds. He opened his eyes, first looking at Sakura, then the sky. It was like I wasn't there. He sat up, grabbing at his side. He glanced at me and screamed. He said," Oh wow, Hinata, you gave me the start." He looked around," Where, are we?" I looked into my lap, frowning. I almost cried, but I sucked it up, I didn't want to make a scene.

We all agreed to do jobs at that moment. Naruto would scout the area; Sasuke would look for materials to use, for us to create things. Sakura and I are going to collect food. When we were walking for a few minutes she asked," So, are you and Naruto going out yet?" I blushed and asked," Um, what makes you think such a thing like that?" "Oh I just saw the way you cared so much when Naruto didn't wake up, and you just blushed when I'm talking about him. So, are you?" I answered," No, we're not. I-I haven't even told him how I feel yet." "Why don't you?" She asked. "I get too nervous, or I faint. You know how I am with him. I don't have the guts to tell him." She said," Well, I think that you should tell him sooner rather than later. I hate to say it but, you know how often ninja die. He won't be around forever." There was no way she was actually saying this to me. My eyes flared with rage, I shouted," Not Naruto! He's stronger than you think! I know that you have seen him train before but I'm telling you, he won't die for a very long time!" She said," You should know . . . Okay, I'm sorry I even brought it up. But seriously though, you won't be happy until you tell him, whether it's a good or bad outcome." I sighed," I know."

Naruto's POV

I started the scout, nothing really interesting was happening. I ended up getting to the end of the island, and then I saw Sakura and Hinata walking on the shore. I couldn't hear what they were saying, and I was hiding behind a palm tree, so they couldn't see me. It looked like Sakura made Hinata mad, she started shouting and I could understand some words she was saying. With those waves crashing, it was hard to hear anything. After Hinata calmed down, I looked at the ground for a few seconds. I heard her say my name; I wonder what they were talking about. I thought about that as I went in the other direction. I occasionally ran into enemies, such as boars or insects. Insects suck, seriously. I saw Sasuke setting up camp, so I went to join him. He asked," You're done already?" "Yeah, and thanks to me, we have a lot less insects to deal with." He asked," Is that why you're covered in stingers?" "Ugh . . . yeah." I answered.

Later on, Hinata and Sakura returned with baskets full of food. Unfortunately, none of which were Ramen. They did collect a bunch of fruit. We were camping inside of a cave, in the middle of the mountain. There was a little balcony so you could see the moon at night. We had a nice camp fire, but the only thing that bothered me was, Hinata didn't smile one time since she's returned from gathering resources. When it was dark, Sakura and Sasuke went to sleep, cuddling next to each other. Hinata sat at the edge of the Balcony, looking up into the sky. I still sat at the fire. She soon lies down on her back. She looked sad from my point of view. So I stand up and walk slowly to her. When I reach her, I sit next to her. She sits up, cupping her hands in her lap. I looked to the valley of treetops as I asked," So I ran by you and Sakura as you two talked on the beach." Her head jerked a little towards me. She asked," Did you hear our conversation?" I shrugged as I said," I heard a few words when you were shouting at her. What did she say that made you that angry?" She hesitated before answering," Um, we were just talking about . . . home." I said," Oh, and home has to do with me, who is right here with you now?" Her face got really red; she tilted her head up and took a deep breath. She said," We were talking about my feelings…" "Feelings? About what?" She closed her eyes tightly and said," A-about you."

Sakura's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Hinata finally confessed to Naruto that she liked him? I felt a little jealous, for right now. Sasuke and I aren't going out but, we both like each other. I felt that it would be time that we finally got serious but, I would like him to be a gentleman and ask me himself. I stood up, escaping from Sasuke's grip. I sat at the fire quietly, I wanted to know how this was going to get. Naruto, at first, looked shocked, but turned nice and gentle, as he smiled, my heart sank. Sasuke never smiles, ever. Except for that one time when he beat Naruto at their last training session. Naruto started to say," Um, well Hinata . . . that was very sweet of you to say. Thank you." Thank you? Oh well, who said Naruto was good with surprises? Hinata smiled after hearing those words. I left the warmth of the fire and into the corner, away from Sasuke. After a while, I fell asleep. During the middle of the night, I woke up to Sasuke, trying to snuggle with me. I was so tired I fell asleep almost instantly after closing my eyes. Or it felt that way at least. When it was morning, I woke up to an empty cave. No supplies or anything. I shot up and ran to the balcony of the cave.

I looked around and they were no where in sight. In fact I had no idea where I was. It was the same cave, but the island looked more relatively like the sand village. I suddenly heard screaming, I quickly turned in the direction it came from. I turned a little bit more and the cave disappeared. Now I was in the middle of nowhere, a desert. There was no village in sight, but I think I see a person rushing towards me. He was screaming, but it wasn't a regular scream, his scream sounded evil. As he got closer I could almost see the anger in his face. He had blood dripping from his mouth. Behind him came more. I tried to run but my feet were locked in the place they were in. When they were close enough, they started to eat my flesh. Ripping it off with their teeth. Blood gushed out of my body. Then I suddenly opened my eyes in the cave once again. I caught myself screaming. Sasuke sat next to me asking," Are you okay? What's wrong?" The other two just looked at me from the fire. Everything was here; I stood up and ran towards the balcony. It was the island again, and it was still night time. Thankfully, it was all a dream. More like an awful nightmare, as I sat down next to Sasuke again I said," It was nothing but a nightmare."

It looked like Naruto and Hinata were getting along fine. It seems like almost and hour after I fell asleep, they moved to the fire. I was too frightened to go back to sleep, so I stood up all night. When it was really morning, I woke up Sasuke and took him to the end of the island, where Hinata and I were talking. He asked," What did you drag me over here for?" I asked angrily," What? Is it too much to ask for you to spend time with me?" He looked in the other direction and said," I guess not." I took off my boots and stood in the water, enjoying the view and breeze. Sasuke sat on a boulder near the shore.

Sasuke's POV

I watched as she just stood there, in the water. It was up to her calves. I couldn't believe that I was doing this, but I slipped off my shoes and walked over there to her. She smiled as she heard me walking over there. I said," You know, I've been thinking. After we find our way out of here, maybe you and I could, I don't know, have dinner or something." My eyes kept themselves on the ocean; I didn't dare see her face. Whether the answer was good or bad. She did the same. She said," That would be nice, Sasuke, but I have plans." I closed my eyes, then looked at my feet, that were covered the salty garbage. I said," Oh, maybe some other time then." I walked away and picked up my shoes. I looked back at her, she never moved. I headed towards the cave. I clenched onto my shoes as I became more frustrated and angry. I said to myself," 'Sorry, but I have plans.' Yeah right!" I took a deep breath and continued to talk to myself. "She said she liked me, she said she wanted to spend time with me, she even dared to say 'I love you.' Man, if I wasn't so stupid, than maybe I'd be out of here by now, and away from her, even though I don't really feel that way. I sometimes wish I did feel that way. She is always doing this to me, I'm trying to ask her something, but it never comes out. Uugh, this is such a pain to deal with."

I finally got to the cave and I stopped talking to myself for a while. I sat in the corner in which I slept in. Hinata and Naruto were asleep. I set down my shoes and hit my head against the cave wall. After a few minutes, Sakura came through the cave entrance. She wanted to sit in this corner here, but I gave her and evil glare, she just walked in the other direction, back outside. I know that I was being stubborn and pathetic, but I can't help but feel this way. She acts as if she has me on this leash. And I hate that feeling.

Hinata's POV

I woke up and I saw that Sasuke was in the corner and Sakura walked outside. Boy does Sasuke look mad; I stood up and went to go talk to Sakura. Before she got out of sight I hurried towards her. When I approached her I asked," What's wrong?" She questioned," Huh? What are you talking about?" "Well I just woke up and Sasuke looks evilly scary, and you're walking out of the door." "Technically, it's a hole," she said. "Whatever, just tell me what's going on between you and Sasuke, I want to help!" "Why? So you can live in glory and love while I perish in sorrow and loneliness?" I said," That's ridiculous! I wouldn't live in glory because I helped another person! You're my friend and I just want to help!" She shouted," Well, I don't need your help! Now get away from me." Then she walked away, maybe I asked the wrong person. I walked back into the cave and Naruto beat me to it. Sasuke looked ticked off, he said," Naruto, why don't you be your annoying self and bother someone else for a while?" Naruto said," Nah, they wouldn't have anything interesting to talk about." Trying to keep his cool, Sasuke stood up and stormed off out into the trees. I asked," Couldn't you tell how scary he was? Why did you keep on talking?" "Oh I don't care if he's mad; you need to get things off of your chest if you're unhappy."

A few hours later, Sakura and Sasuke still didn't return. I went out looking for them while Naruto tried to find a way to create Ramen. I ended up on top of the mountain where our cave was stored. I turned around and saw Sakura and Sasuke looking in the other direction. Something tells me that they put their differences behind them, for once. I climbed down quietly; I didn't want to feel like I was stalking them. At least I know now that they weren't attacked or anything. I returned back to cave to find it empty. The only thing in there, other than me, was Naruto. He leaned against the wall, acting casual. What I want to know is where all of our stuff went! He looked up, smirking. I couldn't help but blush, he was soooo cute! I walk closer, slowly, only to the middle of the cave though. He gets off the wall and walks towards me, arms crossed, grinning and never turning away. Okay, I love this moment, but it was getting awkward. Surprisingly, he never said a word, and there is no way that Naruto could have cleared up this gigantic cave in a matter of about twenty minutes or so. I had my arms in front of me, and tapping the tip of each index finger simultaneously. I think my face was turning red, and I tried to bury my face in my jacket.

And at that second, Naruto wrapped his arms around me, tilted me over slightly, and kissed me. All in a matter of seconds. The kiss was long and sweet, after he let me go, I dropped to the floor and started to daydream. I couldn't help it, my first kiss, and it was with my biggest crush! After my daydreaming was over, I snapped back into reality and picked myself up from the floor. But Naruto was surprisingly gone, he just disappeared. I let out a sigh of both relief and sadness; I wanted it to last forever. Then, Naruto walked in through the door of the cave and asked," Where did all of our stuff go?" I turned around and answered," I don't know, it was gone when I got here. But wouldn't you already have known that?" "Huh? What are you talking about? I swear, you're just full of surprises." Then he walked out, searching for Sasuke to help look for our stuff. And I went to get Sakura to help me find more food. When we met up, we looked around in about the same place we did last time. I told her the good news, she said," That's great Hinata, I'm very happy for you. And I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier, there was no reason for it." "That's okay; I should have minded my own business." She continued," Thanks, but I find it rather odd that Naruto didn't notice the supplies missing when he was standing in the back of the cave. I mean, how can you miss all of that?" I answered," I don't know, he must have been thinking really hard about something." "Either that, or we're not alone on this island," she said. I gasped," Don't even say that! If it was a different person, than I really didn't kiss Naruto!" "I'm just keeping it open as a possibility, that doesn't mean that it's true. You shouldn't worry about it, all that I think should happen is hurry up and gather this food, because it looks like another storm's going to hit." "You're right, let's hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Naruto's POV

I had no idea what Hinata was talking about, it seemed a little weird, but I think that Hinata was just being herself. I told Sasuke as we were gathering more wood for another fire. He said," Well, it looks like you love a real nut job, Naruto." I said," Oh shut up, and speaking of nut job, how have you been doing?" He just glared at me, I chuckled and said," But seriously now, what are your thoughts, I know I'm making a big deal out of this but I want to know if she sounds crazy." He sighed, and then said," Listen Naruto, if you love her, despite anyone else's thought about her, there are no flaws to you. It's the same with Sakura and me." I said," Oh hey! Have you popped the question! And no, I don't mean the proposing kind." He hesitated before answering," Well, first, we ran into each other at the beach. At first we didn't want to see each other, but we sat on a rock and started talking. After that we went to the top of the mountain, after a few minutes, I asked her. She started screaming, which was making me have second thoughts for a sec, then she calmly said 'yes.' And that's what happened." I said," You know you could have just said yes." He rolled his eyes.

When we returned, the cave had all of our stuff back in it again. The girls were sitting on a blanket, waiting for us. I asked as I hauled in the wood," He he he, did you girls do this?" "That's exactly what we thought about you guys," said Sakura. Sasuke walked in with a log in his hand. We had our usual fruit salad for dinner, and the storm wasn't so bad. We talked about stories, what we will do when we get back, or if they decide to settle down and make a family or something, I really wasn't paying much attention. When we started to get tired, it was time to go to bed. Sasuke and Sakura sat in their usual corner while Hinata snuggled up against me next to the heat of the fire. I sat next to her, not yet totally tired. I stared into the flames and occasionally watched the mouse right next to me. I thought about how cool it would be to ask Hinata the hardest question ever. Then suddenly, I walked in through the doorway. But how could that be? I was sitting right here! I sat straight; he knew he had my attention. Then he spoke, "If you want everyone close to you, here, to live than come with me." His voice was the same as mine, it could have just been a transformation jutsu, but it was more than that.

I escaped from Hinata's grip and told her I'd be right back, I didn't want her to be more frightened than what she already was. I made sure that she didn't open her eyes and walked with the fake me. When we got close enough to the ocean, it was clear to me that this Naruto wanted to dispose of me and remove me from the picture, at least the real me. I didn't hesitate in hitting him when he grabbed my arm. I punched him in the nose and he fell to the ground. I held him there by pressing my knee on his throat. I shouted as the crashing sound got louder, and the rain got rougher. "What do you want? What problem do you have with me!" He slowly said," No problem here, just orders." I yelled," From whom!" He whispered under my hearing. I punched him in the face; he let out a little whimper, but nothing more than that. Than he turned his head to my head's direction and spit blood in my face. I punched him again, this time harder. He breathed deeply, and then he said," Alright, but you need to come closer than that." I leaned in a little, and then he grabbed the back of my jacket and yanked me back. He was so strong he lifted me up and threw me into the air. When I was coming down, he lifted his arm and then the whole island went black.

Sakura's POV

I woke up to a smashing sound, it was little and I could be dreaming again. But of course, if I was dreaming I wouldn't have thought that I was dreaming, whatever. I stood up and walked over to the doorway. I noticed that Naruto was gone, but it was nothing to worry about, he shortly appeared coming up the walkway to the cave. I said," Naruto, what were you doing?" "Oh, I thought I could get some fresh water, but it didn't work out." Then he walked over to Hinata, not touching her because he was wet. Did I just hear that correctly? Naruto trying to get fresh water? None of us thought of that, and Naruto can't tell the difference between salt or fresh water. This is obviously not the Naruto I know, I'm going to need to keep a good eye on him. I walked back to Sasuke and fell asleep shortly after Naruto took off his clothes and cuddled with Hinata. When I woke up, Naruto was gone again, but all of his clothes were still here. Hinata woke up about the same time I did. It was still raining hard. Then suddenly, there was a scream. It was a familiar scream, who it could be, I wonder. Hinata bursts up and says," Naruto!" Oh that's right, Naruto. I start after Hinata, the screaming happened again. Sasuke was right behind me. We started getting closer; it was in the middle of the little forest. When we arrived, Naruto was in a cage, with all of his clothes on. Sasuke opened the cage with his sword.

Naruto rushed out and ran into us. He said," We're not-!" But he was interrupted by being stabbed in the neck. It was a dart, dipped in poison. Luckily, it won't kill him, just make him unconscious. He closed his eyes, Hinata and I picked ourselves up from the ground. We left Naruto and Sasuke there as we returned to the cave, just for a little bit. We were going to get supplies to help me heal him. But when we arrived, Naruto was standing at the back of the cave, arms crossed. He said," Thought you could ditch me could you?" The entire cave was empty. I said," This is a Genjutsu; there is no other possible explanation." Hinata said," Get your head out of the clouds, Naruto has obviously been impersonated." "How can you say that! I thought you said you loved me, was I wrong to feel the same way?" he foolishly thought that we would believe him, unfortunately, that would only be towards me. "You did?" Hinata questioned," You feel the s-same about m-me?" He said unfolding his arms and opened them up, "Of course I do!" She rushed towards him and gave him a tight hug.

Sasuke's POV

I noticed how long it's been. I casually stood by Naruto and waiting for the enemy to peek out his nose, almost daring him to do it. I said to myself," Sakura should have been back by now."

Hinata's POV

I held tightly onto Naruto. Then I lightened up enough to let him make hand gestures as he talked to Sakura. "This is what Hinata and I have always dreamed of; don't you want that for your best friend?" She looked disgusted. She said while pulling out her hand," Come on Hinata, Naruto needs our help." I said," Naruto's right here, what are you talking about?" "How can you say that guy is Naruto! He is way too smart to be Naruto! You should know that, you spent-!" I interrupted, "Oh shut up! What do you know anyway?" She continued," You have spent your entire life on following him! Watching him train, eat, and you have joined him with his missions!" I never let go of Naruto, but what she was saying started getting into my head. She shouted," That's not Naruto!" I looked up at him and he frowned. He said," People like you, have no reason to live." I gasped, he held tightly onto my back with his left hand and then he summoned a shadow clone. His clone ran to Sakura, and he cupped my face with his hands and started kissing me. When Sakura beat the shadow clone she saw us and gasped. The kisses were nice and sweet, and gentle. Suddenly, Sasuke rushed through the doorway and shouted," What the hell is going on here!" Sakura was startled at his sudden outburst, Naruto and I regrettably stopped kissing, for a moment. He yanked out his sword and pointed it towards Naruto.

Naruto started making jutsus and Sakura and Sasuke were trying to get to me. But Naruto was throwing all he could at them, and it was just enough to keep them at bay. I watched as Sasuke struggled with his jutsu and as Sakura had numerous clones to battle, and countless more. I just stood there, allowing Naruto to hurt them, cause them pain, make them bleed. I just stood by, watching blankly, not caring, and not wanting to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Sasuke's POV

Darn that fake Naruto with all those tricks up his evil sleeve. I think he did something to Hinata; she was just standing there like a zombie. Although she didn't have blood dripping from her mouth, tattered clothing, or a really bad appetite. It looked as though this guy had no limit of chakura. It was just one jutsu after another. Not to mention to be keeping an eye on both Sakura and me. Suddenly, Hinata snapped. It looked like she just got slapped in the face, except there was no red mark on her cheek. She gave the fake Naruto a huge hug, and held him tightly on his back. Now he started struggling with his jutsu. Perfect, thank you Hinata! But it was too good to be true; he shoved her off, made at least a hundred shadow clones, and used…fire style jutsu that emanated from his hands? Hinata fell backward and nearly landed until she started floating. Although, Sakura and I couldn't stop fighting and just watch. But he did, and he walked slowly towards her. She didn't touch the ground; she floated, and was unconscious. He raised his hand to his waist and Hinata's body lifted to that height. It looked like she had strings tied onto her body to make her seem like she was floating. What the heck was going on here? After he lifted her, He brought two of his fingers to her forehead. When he touched her forehead, their chakura was visible; it burst out in between his fingers and her forehead. When we saw it, a powerful wave of wind blew us away, literally.

I held onto the rocks for the doorway of the cave. When Sakura whipped right next to me, I grabbed her wrist right before she smashed into the tree directly behind us. I tried to look forward but the wind was so powerful that I had to keep my eyes closed, unless I looked away. At last, the wind stopped. Unfortunately, it was so sudden that Sakura and I just pounded to the ground. I quickly shot up to see what he had done to Hinata. I rushed up there but before I reached Hinata, he hit me in the face with a powerful punch. I fell back and smashed against the rocky surface of the cave wall. I fell forward, leaving a dent in the wall that looked like my body. I lifted my head and I saw Hinata standing there. I blinked and she was right in front of me. She looked like she was dazed; no emotion was found in her face. What just happened? Hinata looked at me, disgusted. Then she used her gentle fist and hit me with twelve hits to my chakura points. Sakura walked into the door, shocked at the sight. Hinata then stood straight, looking forward. She slowly turned her head to Sakura, filling Sakura with fear. Hinata's eyes were changing color, they were now pure black.

Hinata's veins started popping out, making them perfectly visible. A breeze found its way into the cave and swayed her hair that was also changing. It started transforming into jagged edges and it shortened in length. Hinata's skin grew pale and when she breathed, it chilled the air. Her dark eyes pierced Sakura's soul. Sakura burst into action. She dashed forward, racing through the cave to Hinata with a frontal attack. Hinata, instantly knowing what she was doing, dodged it and came back with a fatal blow to the heart. Sakura dropped to the floor. I crawled to her side, cupping her face with my hands. She spit out blood as it oozed out of her mouth. Her eyes began to droop, and it looked like she wanted to speak, but nothing came out. Tears struck my eyes and I frantically tried to find a way to cure her from this pain. I turned my attention to Hinata and the fake Naruto, but Sakura directed my face back to her. She brought my head down and kissed me. Then her hand fell to the ground and her head turned away. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. I held her hand that was gradually turning pale.


End file.
